


Maybe We'll Meet Again

by hopanrelated (devilishangel)



Series: Linked Through Dreams [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/hopanrelated
Summary: Hope and Ryan meet for the first time. (Again.)(Not canon compliant - Ryan Clarke didn't wake up on time at the end of 1x16 so Hope DIDN'T take him to Malivore)
Relationships: Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Linked Through Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Maybe We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read without reading the other parts of the series. Also english isn't my first language (and I don't have a beta reader) so please don't hate me too much for the grammar mistakes.

Ryan Clarke wakes up at Triad industries alone and confused, both his father and brother nowhere to be seen.

The hole where his father once was is empty and a bitter laugh escapes his lips. Of course his father didn't even bother to take Ryan with him, now that he has Landon- his perfect creation.

He shouldn't be surprised and yet he feels dissapointed.

There is a thought, or a memory at the back of his mind as he gets off the ground but he can't seem to quite reach it. So he disregards it with a shake of his head.

___________

Almost a week passes and everything is quiet, suspiciously so- there are no Triad agents coming after him to get revenge and even more surprisingly no news of his father wrecking hell on earth.

Malivore has never been the type to shy away from attention and yet nothing has happened, almost like he dropped off the planet.

It's what urges Ryan to go back to Mystic Falls to see things for himself.

He finds the small town exactly as it was a week ago, quiet and peaceful- no sign of his father ever being there.

A frown appears on Ryan's face as he sees his brother walking down the street with a young brunette Ryan had met once before- Joan or Josie or something like that.

For some reason it seems wrong seeing those two together, and not just because Landon still seems to be himself. He finds himself looking for someone else by his brother's side, a flash of an auburn haired girl in the front of his mind- gone as soon as it appears.

___________

Meanwhile Hope Mikaelson sits on a bus stop only miles away, tears blurring her vision as she toys with her 'M' pendant necklace.

Still dressed in the same clothes she was wearing when she took the risk and jumped into Malivore.

It seemed that no amount of torture in the Necromancer's mind could have prepared the young tribrid for what being inside of Malivore truly felt like.

Even now, when she is out, remembering the never ending darkness and loneliness causes new tears to fall down the tribrid's face.

Only about an hour ago Hope found herself dragged back in a flash of blinding white lights, waking up all alone at the Triad industries- her jacket ripped from where she harshly hit the ground.

So lost in her own thoughts she barely notices the bus arriving, jumping up from her seat in surprise at the sudden noise.

Her eyes widen as she notices something large behind it, the bus' lights making the creature barely visible before it sends the half empty vehicle flying to it's side.

"Oh crap." She lifts her hands and murmurs a spell, glancing around to make sure no human is near. In her rush to fight the monster she fails to notice ex-agent Ryan Clarke standing a few miles away, drawn there by the commotion.

All Hope's spells seem to do is make the creature angrier as it walks closer to her, hitting her so hard it sends her flying backwards into a nearby tree.

The last thing she feels before she passes out is the blood coming out of the wound on the back of her head.

___________

The pain of someone moving her causes her to wake, her eyes half open as a string of curses escape her lips.

A familiar chuckle forces her to fully open her eyes, moving backwards as she notices agent Clarke crouching next to her.

"No..." she mumbles, shaking her head as she struggles to stand up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He moves to help her stand but she glares at him until he backs away.

"You have a strange way of thanking someone who just saved your life." His voice is just as Hope remembers it being, confident and a little smug, there is something comforting about that.

She chases the thought away, reminding herself it's just because he is the first person speaking to her since she came back from Malivore.

"I have no idea why a villain like you would ever help me but to be honest I'm really not interested."

Hope finally manages to stand up on her own, using the same tree she had hit to balance herself.

Ryan scoffs in amusement, shaking his head, but for a second she can swear there is hurt in his eyes.

"Right, because some random girl I just met in the middle of the road must know everything about me."

He speaks sarcastically, wondering why he even bothered helping her in the first place.

Her face shifts from curious to angry in a second.

"Yeah..." she stops herself suddenly, a look of understanding settling on her face as she realises he truly has no idea who she is- doesn't remember her. "you're absolutely right, I'm sorry."

Something about her apology seems wrong but he doesn't say anything. "Thanks for the help." She speaks, her voice so quiet he barely hears it.

For a reason he can't understand her thanking him seems wrong, a bad feeling forming in his gut.

Hope turns around to leave and his hand shots out to stop her, grasping her jacket sleeve.

She almost sends him flying back with her magic, her panic rising as he stops her, and barely stops herself in time.

"What's your name?" He asks and her eyes widen in surprise at the almost innocent question.

She smiles lightly as she answers. "Hope."

___________

That night Ryan Clarke dreams of a young beautiful girl surronded by familiar never ending darkness, flashes of auburn hair and 'M' pendant necklaces flashing though his mind.

The memory of the dream escapes him the moment he opens his eyes but a feeling of loss remains.

His mind goes back to the girl he met last night- 'Hope' and he finds himself hoping that wasn't the last time he'll see her.


End file.
